Fairy Godmother
Fairy Godmother is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. She is one of the heroes and she is also the mother of Jane. She is the headmistress of Auradon Prep. She accepts the children of the Isle of the Lost into Auradon Prep and gives the Remedial Goodness 101 lessons. Fairy Godmother is portrayed by Melanie Paxson. Before Auradon Cinderella She appears when Cinderella was crying outside after Anastasia and Drizella destroyed her ball dress.She then gives Cinderella a new dress and glass slippers.She turns Jaq and Gus,and the rest of the mice into horses and then turns Bruno into a person and finally turns an old pumpkin into a carrier.She then reminds Cinderella that she needs to return at home at 12:00am since the magic that the Fairy Godmother did could only be in progress until midnight. History ''Descendants In the television movie, the Fairy Godmother is played by Melanie Paxson. She is the headmistress of Auradon Prep and has a daughter named Jane who is shy and insecure but fascinated with magic, even if she doesn't let her daughter use it. When the descendants of the heroes' sworn enemies come to Auradon, they have been tasked by their parents to steal her magic wand. The Fairy Godmother teaches Remedial Goodness to the villain kids to teach them how to be good. Despite her younger appearance in the film, Cruella refers to her as an "old bat". Personality Fairy Godmother is a wise, kind and accepting teacher at Auradon Prep school. She accepted Ben's proclamation of giving the new generation a chance. She tried her best to be patient with them and even tried having them speak to their parents. She also tried to defend them on family day and trusted Mal to give her back the wand, being extremely proud when she and the other VKs did so and turned good. She can be strict especially with her daughter. She has given up magic and believes it is what is in the inside that counts. Jane mentions her mother believes the true magic comes from knowledge and books. Despite having given up on magic, she gets annoyed when the villains insult her magic. Appearance She has jet-black hair. She is often seen in a short-sleeved formal blue shirt, with golden buttons and a short collar. She has a blue necklace and a long, velvet, violet bow that matches the bow of the animated Fairy Godmother in the animated Disney movie ''Cinderella. Trivia * She is the headmistress of Auradon Prep. * She almost never uses her wand, and believes the real magic is in regular books and learning. * Her catchphrase, "Bibbidi,bobbidi, boo!" is referenced in the Disney show Jessie by Zuri. *She was old in Cinderella but appears to be much younger in Descendants. It is possible she used magic to change her looks. *The father of her daughter Jane is uknown. *It is possible she named Jane after Jane Porter from Tarzan. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters